


The Runaway Prince

by crowwritesthings



Series: Rise of the Ancients [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Dad Philza, Family Dynamics, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I will add more tags later, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Universe, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwritesthings/pseuds/crowwritesthings
Summary: This is an AU based on a Dungeons and Dragons campaign I wrote but never got to finish. I've been working on this world since December 2019 and I still wanted to be able to use it so I repurposed it into an AU! I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy it :)
Series: Rise of the Ancients [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Map

**Author's Note:**

> This "chapter" is simply an explanation of this world and a map.
> 
> If you wish to just go to the story, skip to the next chapter!

Welcome to Reddin!

This world is ruled by god-like creatures called "Ancients". These beasts hold the power to give a person magical abilities which are extremely rare in this world and help preserve the aspects of the natural world they are assigned to. This land is ruled by royals, and protected by the creatures that inhabit it.

[Map](https://www.deviantart.com/wolfie7427/art/Map-of-Reddin-868260267?ga_submit_new=10%3A1611610668)


	2. Prologue - Echoes of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Theseus is in fact, Tommy. This will make sense later on. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: This chapter has been edited from it's original version to include more detail and better wording.

Prologue - Echoes of War

Today was a day of great celebration. After months of war, peace had finally come to lay its calming touch upon the land. Truce had been reached, and a feast was being held to celebrate. No one wanted war, only the riches it promised. Thenoth was a land desired by many, the obsidian sand hiding many treasures beneath its surface. Many battles were fought, but now an alliance was rising. A grand feast was being held to celebrate the friendship between Thenoth and a powerful country called Ledrion.

The two parties sat at a large table stocked full of food. The crystal chandeliers lit up the room, its light reflecting off the dishes and crowns. It was too bright for Theseus. Large windows stretched along the wall’s elegant patterns, allowing the room to be bathed in cool moonlight.

Theseus laid his head ontop of his hands, staring longingly out into the courtyard. A gentle nudge on his left shoulder snapped him out of his trance. He glanced over to the source and saw his mother’s beautiful face looking back at him. Her expression was gentle, but stern. “Sit up, I know you don’t like these but this is a very important dinner.”

“But I’m bored..” He groaned as he sat back up. His mother reached over and adjusted his golden crown.

“I know, but you are still royalty.”

Theseus rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to his right, where a boy about his age was seated, looking at the crystal chandeliers. His hair was soft and fluffy, and his gold and black crown rested upon his head. The lights shone in his eyes like floating lanterns in the night sky. 

“What’s your name?” Theseus asked bluntly. The boy didn’t seem to hear him, his mind clearly occupied. “Hello?” He nudged him.

The young royal snapped out of it, shaking his head slightly. “Huh?”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh! I’m Toby. I’m the heir to the throne.” Toby muttered that last part in an odd tone.

“What, do you not want to be?” Theseus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s just a lot of pressure..” Theseus nodded. “What about you?”

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

“...Theseus,” He grumbled, looking away from Toby. He was never fond of his given name. It was too long for him, and the name made him seem like some sort of hero to people who didn’t know him. It didn’t fit him.

“That’s an interesting one.”

“Tell me about it.” Theseus rested his chin upon his hands and sighed, just wanting this stupid dinner to be done and over with. After a few moments, a ringing sound echoed throughout the dining hall. Theseus looked to its source, a tall man at the head of the table, dressed in black and silver robes, and a crown not too unlike Toby’s, rested upon his head. He was raising a glass in one hand, and a fork in the other.

“Welcome esteemed guests!” A smile etched the man’s face. That smile that unnerved Theseus, though he couldn’t place the reason. “Thank you for attending our feast! We have prepared a great feast for you! But before we dine, a toast,” The man raised his glass. “To our newfound alliance, and dare I say, friendship?” 

Glass cups were raised into the air, all of them except his own. Theseus’s father leaned out from behind his mother and gave him a slightly stern look, a look that told him he needed to participate. He rolled his eyes and raised his glass alongside the others. Glasses clinked together, and everyone proceeded to sip their drinks. The lights from the crystal chandelier reflected off of the wine glasses and into Theseus’s eyes.


	3. Chapter One - Whispers of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has been edited from its original version to add more detail and better wording. Enjoy!

**Chapter One - Whispers of Death**

He didn’t think this would happen. Not like this, and definitely not so soon. But hey, all good things must come to an end, right? Over the past week she had been getting sicker, and as time passed she grew weaker.

Theseus sat at the edge of his mother’s bed, the cool moonlight soaking her satin sheets in a silvery glow. Shadows of the window panes drifted over his mother’s sleeping form. The soft dust particles floated around his head, making him suppress the urge to sneeze. He looked down at his mother. He could see sweat beading on her forehead, and her breaths were shallow and weak. He reached his hand over and held his mothers hand. She shivered under his touch.

Despite the room being silent, everything was painfully loud. The breath escaping his mother’s form, the crows outside, his father, muttering indistinctly to himself in the corner, even his own heart beating. 

Before his mother got sick, Theseus had never seen his father like this. He thought the man had no fear. He always took things in stride, even in the midst of war. But now, his father’s face was etched in worry, and his legs took him around the room in circles, pacing anxiously. Theseus looked over at him, but King Phil didn’t seem to notice him looking. His eyes drifted back to his mother, when he noticed something that made his blood run cold.

She was still.

“Mum?” Fear rose in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He shook her.

No response.

The king turned and rushed to his wife’s side. He placed his fingers beneath her jaw searching for a pulse. “Get a nurse,” Phil practically shouted. Theseus was too scared to argue.

He raced out of the moonlight room and down the hall, towards a room that could save the queen’s life. His feet pounded the solid marble of the hall, his heart beating out of his chest. He dodged past maids and servants, and to the closed door. He threw it open and shouted through heavy breaths, “She’s stopped breathing!”

Theseus quickly turned and raced out of the room, not waiting for a response from the nurse. The cold drafts chilled his bones, much like the cold of his mother’s body. He heard footsteps behind him, indicating his shouting had done the job. He ran into his mother’s chambers and quickly stepped aside, allowing the nurses into the room. 

King Phil was sitting where Theseus had sat before. In the dim moonlight, Theseus could see the light reflect off of his father’s tears. He shivered; He had never seen his father cry. He didn’t think it was possible. He took a step towards Phil, his arm gently outstretched. He didn’t seem to notice, his eyes fixated on his wife’s body. The nurses pushed past the king, and started trying to revive her.

Each passing second felt like an hour, the silence of the room was palpable. The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes trickled into what felt like a lifetime, but his mother never woke. Phil stayed by her side until the sun peeked out from behind the veil of the night. 

“Father, I really think you should-” 

“Sleep?” Phil cut him off, his voice neutral.

“Please. I don’t want you to get sick and leave like her.” Theseus gave him a pleading look. One he would never admit to ever having worn on his face.

Phil stopped for a second, processing what he had heard. He nodded slightly and stood up from his wife’s body. He pushed past Theseus and into the hall. Theseus watched him go. After one final glance at his mother’s body, he turned and left for his own chambers.

Theseus flopped onto his bed, his golden hair a mess from the long night. He looked at the painting that hung above his doorway. He had never paid much attention to it before. The painting was of his family. The expression in his mother’s face contained so much warmth and fondness that it made his heart ache. His father looked proud. He looked away from the painting, his eyes pricked with tears. 

He got up from his bed and walked over to the doorway. He reached up and grabbed the painting from its place. He looked down at his mother’s face and felt a tear slip off of his cheek. He put the painting on the ground, it’s good side facing the wall.

He moved over to the bed again and grabbed a pillow. He shoved it into his face and sobbed. He was loud but he didn’t care. Why did it have to be her? She was the kindest person he knew. Why was it always the good who die first? She was the one who he would tell about his nightmares, as he was scared for anyone else to see his weaknesses. 

And now she is gone. He would never see her kind face and gentle features again, and he felt like he was drowning. God, he missed her.

\---

Phil was seated at the end of his bed. One that was much too big now; The empty space making him feel like it would swallow him whole. He had no more tears; His head pounded. What could have done this? Who could’ve taken her away so soon? He shook his head, trying to think clearly. What could have happened a week ago that made her so ill? Why was it only her?

_ What about Thenoth? _ A voice whispered into his ears. It was smooth, and it echoed inside of his skull.

Phil blinked. “Hello? Who’s there?”

_ That doesn’t matter. What about Thenoth? You visited them before she got sick, yes? _

“Yes, but…” Phil shook his head. “You don’t think they killed her, did they? They’re our allies-”

_ They weren’t always. Remember why you had that dinner? Odd that they suddenly wanted an alliance. _

“That is true…”

_ They hurt her, Phil _

“But why her?”

_ They want to weaken you. _

Phil stood. “Why the fuck are you here? What do you want?”

_ I want to help. I know what they did. I can tell you everything. _

A second passed, the air running thick with the silence.

“Tell me what you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of an uploading schedule after this? Which day would you guys like best?


End file.
